Clack: Only One
by cuddlyharkness
Summary: Cloud/Zack pairing, based on the song "Only One" by Yellowcard.


_Broken, this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces.  
And I've thrown my words all around,  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

Blonde locks blew away from cerulean blue eyes, showing his sense of contentment. "After everything, you still saved me..." He said quietly, smiling up at the sky. He always knew the raven was looking out for him, but he hadn't thought the ghost would be the one to give him strength to carry out his last battle. "Even now...you still look out for me, Zack..." Mako blue eyes closed as the desert sands blew up into the air with the wind, rolling by the blonde standing outside the border to the city. His heart was heavy, but he hoped his body wouldn't show it. "I still miss you...but I know you're there..."

_I feel so broken up  
And I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know._

Cloud Strife, savior of Midgar, hero, Ex-SOLDIER operative, whatever you wanted to call him. He felt like he didn't deserve the cheers of the people and kids back in the city. "If it wasn't for you and her...I wouldn't have been able to do it..." Cloud sighed, opening his eyes again to watch the gray sky above. "Never forget...I promised you I wouldn't..." He smiled, letting the wind blow his blonde spikes out of his face.

_Here I go,  
Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,  
You are my only one.  
I let go,  
There's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only,  
My only one._

"Love...that's what you called it back then, right?" He asked to the empty atmosphere, holding the sword his beloved had given him. "I remember how you used to be then...I wonder...are you still the same as before? Or are all the times I see you just what my memory wants me to see?" He murmured, looking at the blade in his hands. "No matter what, I never strayed from my words. I told you, I couldn't give my feelings to anyone else...and I truely can't.."

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long.  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when your gone._

_"Cloud...you don't mean that?" Zack had said when he'd been told of the blonde's feelings. "No...I really do..." Cloud responded, his voice soft and shy as always. The wolfish man sat back in his chair, looking as if he hadn't been able to understand at first. Now hit by this sudden confession, Zack shook his head. "No...Choco you mean you truely love me then?" The blonde nodded, his face half hidden by the light green scarf wrapped around his neck. A second later, Cloud found himself wrapped up in the raven's arms, being hugged so tight he had to make a note he couldn't breathe. "Cloud...you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."_

_And something's breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know._

Cloud smiled at the memory, even if it made him long for that comforting embrace again. "I can't even explain how much that moment meant to me, Zack..." He remembered how his legs refused to move until he would tell the elder man, causing a small chuckle to escape him. "I sound crazy, talking to no one but myself out here...but It's easier than being around everyone..."

_Here I go  
Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,  
You are my only one.  
I let go  
There's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only,  
My only one._

The blonde's eyes watered, but he refused to cry. "I won't shed anymore selfish tears...I told you I would live for both of us, and cryng isn't going to help me with that. You never cried, so why should I?" Cloud smiled, wipping his eyes on the one sleeve he wore when he used to have geostigma. "No. From this moment forward, I won't cry until I see you again." Mako blue eyes shinned as he nodded, hearing the small chuckle of the raven from his memory.

_Here I go,  
So dishonestly.  
Leave a note  
For you my only one.  
And I know,  
You can see right through me.  
So let me go  
And you will find someone._

Not once had Cloud's feelings changed, no one had ever had his heart, and no one else ever would. He'd made a point of that, and he'd stayed true to it. "Zack...I know I'll get to see you again someday. But until then...I have to be strong...what other choice do I have really?" The blonde said, watching at the sky gave way to the sun for the first time in years. A happy feeling would be felt all through Midgar and Edge, everyone would finally see the sun. Cloud of course, having been outside, had seen it first. "I think...It's gotten a little easier..."

_Here I go,  
Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,  
You are my only one.  
I let go,  
There's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only,  
My only one  
You are my only,  
My only one._

_As the young blonde turned to walk inside the city, he smiled and murmured quietly into the newly lighted sky. "I love you, Zack...and I promise I'll be seeing you soon. Just make sure you don't forget about me until then, I know I haven't forgotten you."_


End file.
